vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sol Badguy
Power and Stats Tier: At least 6-A/'6-A+' | At least 4-B, possibly 3-C Name: Sol Badguy Origin: Guilty Gear Gender: Male Classification: Fighter, bounty hunter, Gear Attack Potency: Continent level+ (Superior to Justice, who evaporated Japan's entire landmass, left a 1200 mile scar on the ocean floor, and wiped out Sakhalin, Hokkaido, and Korea, destroyed a flying Gear several km in diameter with only a fraction of his Gear power and in a weaker state)/'Continent level+' (Dragon Install boosts his stats by an undetermined amount) | At least Solar System level+ (in the same tier as Slayer), possibly Galaxy level+ Speed: FTL+ (blocked Justice's Gamma Ray which moves at the speed of light at close range, dodged lasers fired from That Man in GG2, Slayer considers Sol capable of seriously challenging him)/At least FTL+ (Dragon Install boosts stats) | MFTL+ (Can dodge Justice's Gamma Rays and keep up with Slayer) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Superhuman Durability: Continent level+ (Can tank blows from Justice, regeneration and adaptability makes him hard to kill)/'Continent level+' (Dragon Install boosts stats and increases regeneration) | At least Solar System level+ (internally tanked the backlash from the destruction of Absolute Defense: Felion in base as well), possibly Galaxy level+ Stamina: High Range: Continent+ | Solar System+ to Galactic+ Standard Equipment: Fireseal, Junkyard Dog MK III, Junkyard Dog MK II Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Lazy, almost never uses his full strength. Notable Techniques: Gun Flame: '''A move where Sol fires a projectile made of a stream of fire '''Gun Flame Feint: A move where Sol feigns a Gun Flame and puts himself in a position to counter-attack Volcanic Viper: An anti-air attack where Sol jumps and swings his weapon upwards while engulfed in flames Grand Viper: Sol performs a slide on the ground, leaving a trail of flames behind him and then follows up with a Volcanic Viper Bandit Revolver: A flaming spinning axe kick; he can also perform this move in midair Bandit Bringer: A flaming jumping punch to the opponent. Riot Stomp: Sol jumps on the wall to push himself off to deliver a powerful kick, it also has a flaming axe kick variant. Wild Throw: Sol grabs his opponent with one arm to smash them into the ground. Fafnir: A flaming straight punch to the face. Sidewinder: Another flaming straight punch, this time in mid-air. Kudakero: A flaming kick that is done in the air. It can smash the ground as well. Finishing moves: All Guns Blazing: '''A move where Sol kicks his opponent back, dashes past them creating a trail of flames behind him, which then collide with the opponent in a large burst of fire '''Napalm Death: '''Sol propels himself forward towards his opponent using a jet of fire. He then attacks his foe with a knee to the face. '''Branding Breach: '''Sol throws a strong punch to the stomach and shoots off a powerful torrent of flame '''Overdrives: Dragon Install: An Overdrive that transforms Sol by tapping into the dormant power of his Gear side to increase his stats. After activating this form he’ll either emit a bright gold aura around him (also called Gold Mode) or begin blinking red Flame Distortion/Dragon Install Second: '''A form that further enhances his stats and makes him slowly regenerate health. In addition to the stat boosts he gains more powerful versions of his signature moves. '''Tataki Otoshi: '''A follow up technique to the Volcanic Viper accessible only in the Dragon Install form, where Sol delivers a hard kick that knocks down his opponent '''P.B.B: '''A technique that can only be performed in Dragon Install forms where Sol grabs his opponent and creates an explosion that damages both Sol and his opponent (though his opponent takes much more damage) '''Key: Base/Pre Xrd incarnation | Limiter Released (Xrd incarnation only) Other Notable Victories: Ragna the Bloodedge (BlazBlue) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Guilty Gear Category:Game Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Male Characters Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Fire Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Manga Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Tier 6 Category:Anti-heroes Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3